


Protection

by lukedjarin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard, Brief mention of Leia/Boba Fett, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/pseuds/lukedjarin
Summary: “You’re getting me involved with the Rebellion?” Mando eyes Greef Karga“I’m not trying to get you involved with anything-” Luke watches as the Mandalorian puts his hand on the tableORLuke Skywalker hires the Mandalorian for protection in Cloud City
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 297





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic since July...so this might be all over the place. But, this is my first fic for the Star Wars fandom, and for the Skydalorian ship. I'm so excited to be able to share this with y'all!!

Luke hadn’t seen Tatooine since he had rescued Han from Jabba almost a year ago. A lot had happened since that day, not only to him, but the entire universe. The Empire had fallen. The Rebellion had won after years of fighting. Everyone had felt safe. Everyone but Luke, of course. He had received a transmission to take his sister’s place for an important meeting that would take a week in Bespin. The young Jedi knew something was wrong. The way the other General had looked on the hologram, they looked scared. 

Which is why he was back on Tatooine. He needed some sort of protection. He was contacted by someone of the name Greef Karga.

_ “I know a guy who is looking for a job..if you’re interested, General Skywalker.”  _

Luke makes sure to hide his lightsaber under his black robe as he makes way into the Cantina. Memories flood back to him, when he was a young apprentice at Obi-Wan’s side. Now here he was, the last living Jedi. He spots a man sitting at a table alone, who locks eyes with him.

“You must be Greef Karga?” Luke asks

The man nods, “General Skywalker.”

Luke sits at the table, across from him

“I’m glad you came,” Greef Karga eyes the young Jedi, “Was expecting you to fall through.”

Luke shakes his head, “No, I wouldn’t.”

“The man you’re about to hire is a Mandalorian. He is one of the best that I’ve hired over the years,” Greef Karga says, “He’s the best bounty hunter around.”

“And you’re sure he’ll take this job?”

Greef Karga smirks, “For the right price, General. He likes to know what he is getting into before agreeing on a price.”

The door opens once again to the Cantina, and Greef eyes it. Luke turns around to find the Mandalorian, hand on his blaster as he walks through the establishment.

“Mando-” Greef Karga smiles, standing up, “Just on time.”

The Mandalorian - Mando, sits down at the table, leaning back against the seat

“Meet General Skywalker..”

“General?” Mando asks, looking directly at Luke.

“General of the Rebellion,” Greef Karga continues

“You’re getting me involved with the Rebellion?” Mando eyes Greef Karga

“I’m not trying to get you involved with anything-” Luke watches as the Mandalorian puts his hand on the table, “I just need some protection for the next week. I will pay you in half when we leave, the other half when we arrive back to the Rebel fleet.”

“What’s in it for me?” Mando asks, bored.

“You get your own room in Cloud City, see a new place..” Luke takes the bag of credits out, and lays it on the table, “And I heard these were more your...style..” He pulls out Beskar, “There’s more if you get me home safe.”

Mando eyes the credits and Beskar on the table before he looks up at the blonde, “When do we leave?”

“As soon as you’re ready.” Luke replies, looking at his reflection in the other man’s helmet.

\-----------

  
  


Luke puts his bags down as he eyes the ship in front of him. He makes a face of disgust, seeing as it looked as if the ship was going to fall apart at any moment. But, the Jedi knew to keep quiet about a man’s ship since Han Solo chewed him out over it the day they had met.

He checks to make sure he grabbed everything from his X-Wing, softly smiles at R2-D2 before the Mandalorian walks off his ship.

“No droids.” is all the man says

“What?” Luke asks as R2 starts to beep, “He won’t hurt you...”

“I don’t like droids.” he walks over and grabs Luke’s bags

Luke smiles, “He’ll be powered off until we reach Cloud City.” Luke pat’s R2’s head, “I promise.”

The Mandalorian sighs, nodding before he starts walking back to the ship. 

“Come on, R2.” Luke starts to walk to the ship.

As he entered the ship, he felt calmness through the Force. It had a home feeling. He looked through an open part of the ship, to find some wires popping out of the walls.

“You know, I can help you with this..” Luke starts to say as the Mandalorian crawls up from the bottom of the ship, “What even is your name.”

“People call me Mando.” he says, “Have at it, Princess.” 

Luke flushed, could tell the taller man was smirking.

“I tried fixing it, but my friend electrocuted himself.” 

“How did that happen?”

“He put the red and blue wires together..” Mando crouches in front of where the wires had been, “Which, by the way. They will be joining us for this.”

Luke eyes the man, “They will, huh? I’m not paying extra.”

Luke sticks his hand into the hole in the wall, he exhales, using the Force to connect the red wire into the wall, “Think it should be good now…”

“Thanks..” The Mandalorian replies, standing up, “They’re not interested in money. One of you, I’m assuming.”

“One of me?” Luke smirks, “A person?”

“A Jedi.”

Luke stands up, almost hitting his head against Mando’s hemet, “When were you going to tell me this..when you dropped me back off?”

“You would have found them sooner or later,” Mando looks down, and Luke follows his gaze to find a little green creature pulling at Mando’s leg.

Luke’s eyes widen as the little creature looks up at him, “They look like my old Master.”

“Is he still around?” Mando asks

“No...he passed a while ago..” Luke replies, “How do you know it…-”

“It choked a close friend of mine from far away.” Mando picks up the little creature, “He doesn’t have a name yet. Didn’t come with one.”

“Well he isn’t a dog, Mando..I’m sure he already has a name.” Luke smiles at the little creature, “Hi little one.”

The Child coo’s at Luke.

_ ‘Grogu’ _

“We should start making ways to Cloud City if you want to make it to your meeting on time.” Mando sighs, “Remember to shut that droid of yours off, Princess.”

Luke’s cheeks are rosy red as he watches Mando walk off into the cockpit. He looks at Grogu.

“He’s stubborn.” Luke quietly says, picking Grogu up

_ ‘You’ll get used to him’ _

The blonde laughs, “We’ll see about that little one.”

\---------------

“Are you sure your...friend...is going to allow us to land?” is all Mando says

They’ve been in Hyper Space for a while. Bound to arrive in Cloud City within the half hour

“Yes, Lando Calrissian is a great war hero. Helped blow up the second Death Star,” Luke leans back in his seat, “He’s given me the code, we will land safely. Just do what you were hired for.”

“He sounds like a tool,” Mando checks the coordinates, “We arrive within a half hour. Get your stuff ready to be unboarded.”

Luke eyes the back of the Mandalorian’s helmet, rolling his eyes before walking out of the cockpit.

Mando sighs as the door closes behind the Jedi. He looks behind him to see Grogu sitting behind him, “What, kid?”

Grogu coo’s.

“I was hired for a job. We can keep our heads low for the next week.” Mando says, slowly taking them out of HyperSpace. He eyes the planet “As long as this place isn’t run by the Empire.”

The cockpit opens, Luke walks back in, “We aren’t. Cloud City and Bespin in general supports the Rebellion.”

“Good.” Mando replies, “Putting the code in now.”

Luke sits down, putting Grogu in his lap.

“Code was authorized, welcome Luke Skywalker. Land in Bay 40. Lando Calrissian will be there waiting.”

Luke smiles, “It’s going to be a long week.”

“You can say that again.”

  
  


\--------

Luke leaves the ship with his R2 unit by his side, and Grogu in his arms. He breathes in the fresh air, and smiles as he spots Lando standing there.

“Luke Skywalker, never expected to see you here again so soon.” Lando smiles, bringing the Jedi in for a hug.

“Yes, well, Leia had other plans this week.” Luke smiles

Lando eyes Grogu, “What have we here?”

“Oh, Lando this is Grogu.” Luke smiles, “I hired a bodyguard and he brought his son. Nice right?”

Lando looks behind Luke to find Mando un-boarding the ship, “You hired a Mandalorian?”

“Strongest people in the Galaxy.” Luke smiles

“I could have hired someone for you..”

“I am only following the Princess’ orders.” Luke grins, “She told me to hire a Mandalorian, I hired a Mandalorian.”

Mando leaves all of Luke’s bags and one of his own outside the shiip, pressing a few buttons on his armor before the ramp closes. He walks over to Luke, standing on his left.

“Lando Calrissian, I run Cloud City.” Lando smiles at Mando, before looking at Luke, “Doesn’t talk much?”

Luke laughs, “Not while on the job, Calrissian.”

Lando claps his hands, “Well, let me show you your rooms for the week.”

“Make sure someone takes General Skywalkers bags.” is all Mando says

\-----------------------

  
  


“Is everything in there?” Mando asks as Luke goes through his bag.

“Yes,” Luke smiles, “Everything from my clothes to night clothes.”

“Good.”

The young Jedi eyes Mando’s one bag, “You only brought one bag?”

“Yes.”

Luke watches as Grogu lays on a pillow, “You never take the armor off?”

“Only when I sleep.”

“And the mask..”

“I haven’t taken the mask off in front of someone since I joined my clan.” is all that Mando says.

“I’ve never heard of that before.” Luke lays next to Grogu, “Your people must be very special to you.”

Mando rests his hand on his belt as he stands by the door. He watches as Grogu leans into Luke’s touch.

“Grogu is a very special kid.”

“Grogu?” Mando asks, watching as the child looks at him.

Luke grins, “That’s his name. Grogu. We’re speaking through the Force.”

The Force was something Mando never believed in until he got the job to transport this species to the Empire. He watched the Child float people, animals. Choke people, animals. It was something he never saw but heard of when he was young. His parents would always speak highly of the Jedi and how they were going to save them from the Empire. The Jedi never came, and his parents suffered the consequence. He was saved by his creed. He lived with his creed. Learned with his creed. He was his creed. When he turned 30 is when he learned that a Jedi took the Empire down. He was 33 when the Rebellion took down the Empire once again. But he always knew from his clients that the Empire was never going to disappear, no matter how many Jedi’s or Rebellions you throw at them

“You’re the only last Jedi, aren’t you?” Mando asks

Luke sits up, “Well, not now. Grogu is right here.”

“You know what I mean...you took down the Death Star?” Mando stands up straight against the creme colored wall, “You were the Jedi during that fight.”

“That one and the last.” Luke replies, “Did you not know you were accepting a job for a Rebel?”

“I knew as much as you did.” Mando responds, 

“Greef Karga is full of secrets isn’t he?” Luke is saying as Mando turns towards the door, “Mando?” 

The Mandalorian hears footsteps outside the door, he grabs his blaster as the voices hush one another. He brings down his visor and scans the door to find five people standing outside of it. 

“Mando..” Luke stands up from the bed, “What’s going-”

The door opens harshly into the wall. Mando has his finger on the trigger as the Bespin guards are grabbing their weapons. Luke is grabbing Grogu.

“Put your weapon down!” One of the guards yell “It’s five against one.”

“I like those odds.” Mando responds

“I’m not going to repeat myself again, put the weapon down!”

“What’s going on?” a voice says.

“General Solo, this has nothing to do with you.” another responds.

“Han?” Luke asks coming up behind Mando, “You’re bringing Han in?”

“We were before this maniac took his gun out!”

Luke steps in between them, he puts both their weapons down, “This was just a misunderstanding. Nobody is going to shoot anyone.”

Mando puts his blaster back in the holder and the guards put their own blasters down. Han Solo pushes past the guards and smiles.

“What are you doing here?” Luke smiles as he hugs Han, “I thought it was just going to be me here reporting?”

“I need repairs on the Falcon.” Han eyes Mando, “Who is this?”

“This is Mando, I hired him for the week.” Luke grins, “Leia’s request.”

Han hums, looking Mando up and down “A Mandalorian, huh? I heard there isn’t much of you left.”

“I heard Boba Fett came back from the dead and is with the Princess, how are you handling that, Solo?” Mando finally looks at him.

Han eyes Luke, “Leia made you hire him?”

“She did.” Luke grins, “It was either him or another Bounty Hunter.”

Mando watches Han’s every movement. He already has a dislike for the Smuggler. He was watching every move Han was making. Every touch on Luke’s arm or back. It was making his blood boil that the Jedi was allowing such filth to touch him. His hand rested on his blaster again.

“How long are you here for?” Luke asks

“Lando said until tonight, and then I am off.” Han says, “I thought we could catch up. I haven’t seen you much since Endor.”

Grogu is tugging on Luke’s leg.

“What is that?”

“Our friend.” Luke smiles, picking him up, “Let’s catch up.”

\----------------

That night passed by slowly for the Mandalorian. He stayed behind Luke the entire night, listened as Han went on and on about stories. That’s all they were, stories. But, Luke had laughed at all of them. It was as if he believed everything the Smuggler was saying. Han had thankfully left once his repairs were done. Luke had held onto Grogu in such a protective way. He also kept looking back at Mando and smiling.

The next two weeks had kept the Jedi busy. He was always pulled away for meetings. Mando stood behind his chair, his hand resting on his belt as Luke listened to the issues at hand. People have been seeing Imperial ships in the skies. Stormtroopers are returning back to Rebellion planets. Luke had turned to Mando than,

“Grogu has told me you’ve also seen the Imperial ships?” Luke asks

“Imperial ships, Imperials.” Mando replies, “We’ve been on prisoner ships. I’ve killed enough Stormtroopers to last me a lifetime.”

“Come sit, tell us where they’ve been.” Luke uses the Force to grab a seat, “We need your help.”

Mando’s stomach turns at the invitation.

  
  
  
  


“Your dinner arrived,” Luke eyes the tray of food on the table later that night.

“That it has.” Mando replies

“I’m going in for a bath, so I’ll leave you to eat.” Luke puts Grogu on his bed, “Let me know when you’re decent, Mando.”

“I will, thank you General Skywalker.”

“Luke...call me Luke.” the young Jedi smiles before walking off into the bathroom.

The Mandalorian waited to make sure the bathroom door closed before he removed his helmet. He knew his hands were shaking. He was alone, but not really alone. With Luke in the next room, and Grogu sleeping in the bed.

The food on Cloud City was decent. Better than the Cantina’s he went to. He knew Grogu was sick of eating chowder or broth for dinner. So was he. He was tired of fighting and trying to escape the Empire. But, he knew he had to protect this child. They bonded quickly. He went from not having a family for over twenty years to now having a family full of amazing people who wanted to keep Grogu safe. And now they had Luke.

After dinner, he puts the empty tray near the door. He grabs his helmet, and puts it back on. The bathroom door opens.

“Hey, Mando?” Luke calls out, 

“Yes, General?”

“Can you bring me the black bag over?” He asks, “I forgot to bring my night clothes.”

Mando sighs as he eyes the black bag. This Jedi was going to kill him. He grabs the bag before walking over to the bathroom.

“Thank you, Mando.” Luke flushes, before closing the door in Mando’s face. 

Mando looks at the door, “My name is Din Djarin.”

Like clockwork, the door opens again. Luke is in his night clothes, “What?”

“My name isn’t Mando,” He replies, “It’s Din. Call me Din.”

  
  
  
  


“Is it true?” 

“Is what true?”

“What Han said, about the Mandalorians.” Luke is sitting in bed, under the covers. Grogu is sleeping next to him.

“My people are warriors,” Din is also sitting on the bed, but at the edge of it, “The Mandalorians saved me when I was a young boy. The Empire attacked my planet, my town. Killed my parents. The Mandalorians showed me the way to be what I am today.” He looks at Luke, 

“Has anyone...seen your face?”

“Ever since I was a little boy, nobody has seen my face. I wear this as a badge of honor. It’s been said that only a lover can see my face,” Din replies, “I waited a long time for the Empire to be taken down. You don’t know how much relief I felt when I saw that thing get blown up.”

“Me too.” Luke replies, “But, there are still Imperial groups. I don’t want the Empire to return.” He takes the blankets off, scooting closer to Din, “And I’m so thankful you and Grogu are helping us.”

Din stays still as Luke rests his hand on his leg, “I’ll do anything to take the Empire down, for you General Skywalker.”

“Luke.” The Jedi smiles

“Luke.” Din is smiling under the helmet. 

  
  


Luke leans in closer, his hands slowly coming up to rest on Din’s helmet.

“I don’t think that would be wise.” Din quietly says

“Because of your creed?” Luke frowns as Din touches his hands.

“No.” Din responds, “Because you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Din..” Luke frowns, “I feel connected to you, in a way. I read your thoughts. How angry you were when Han was touching me. I know your feelings.”

“Luke, I..I’m running from what's left of the Empire. I took something that was theirs.” Din sighs, “They wanted Grogu for something and I took him once I found out he was to be harmed. You shouldn’t be with me.”

The young Jedi laughs at that, “You think what’s left of the Empire is going to stand between you and I? Din...I love you. I love little Grogu. I want to be with you.”

Luke’s hands are on Din’s helmet again, “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you.” Din replies, his hands shake as they rest on Luke’s leg.

Luke slowly slides the helmet off of Din before putting the helmet down on the bed. Luke’s eyes are even brighter with the mask off. 

“Hi.” Luke smiles.

“Hi..” Din repeats as Luke touches his cheek

“Handsome.” Luke grins, “You’re so handsome.”

Din can’t speak, he feels his heart swelling at the comment.

“I love you, Din Djarin.” Luke leans up and kisses him.

The young Jedi wraps his arms around Din’s neck, pulling him in close, “Stay the night.”

“What about the little one?” Din questions as they look at Grogu.

Luke laughs, “He can sleep inbetween us.”

Din kisses him once more. His body feels light. He finally feels the relief he hadn’t felt in years. Luke Skywalker was his. He was in love with Luke Skywalker


End file.
